Future Boys' Troubles
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: A group of demons try to kill the Charmed Ones using the plan that hundreds of other demons have already tried. Except they are using a certain son from the future. Which one? They don't care. Who is it and will he be able to save his family!
1. Fresh Air

**Disclaimer: Yet again Chris has been taken away from me**

**Cc: Lena move it along here**

**B: Have you guys seen Kyle?**

**Lena: No**

**B: O well **

**All: We Don't Own Charmed**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Wyatt Halliwell and his brother Chris Halliwell began to flip through the pages of their family heirloom, the Book of Shadows.

"There, that's him." Chris said pointing to the demon in the book.

"Alright you scry and I'll make the potion." Wyatt Began as he gathered the herbs.

_20 years earlier_

It was a nice cool sunny day at the Halliwell manor. Piper Halliwell, the eldest sister, was feeding her two children, Wyatt and Chris.

"Morning!" Phoebe Halliwell said grabbing a coffee mug for her morning cup.

"Good Morning. Why are you so chirper this morning?" replied back.

"Well demons have been light which is allowing me to finish my column and refresh my mind. Leaving me in this chirper state. So I was thinking… because of that why don't we go out today."

"That could be fun. It would be good for the boys and Leo. There is a street sale too." Piper thought. "Yes the fresh air could be nice."

"Exactly, is Paige up yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes… Paige is up." Paige came in saying cranky.

"Good morning sunshine. We are going to out for fresh air today." Phoebe sang.

"K… You are to awake for my liking at the moment." Paige retorted.

"Break it up you two. I'll go get the boys ready. You call Leo." Piper said as she walked out with Wyatt and Chris.

"LEO!" Paige and Phoebe yelled in unison. One Happy and the other Grumpy.


	2. Great Day

**Disclaimer: Kyle: Girls come on we have to do the Disclaimer**

_**Cc and B walk in **_

**Kyle: Where is Lena?**

**Cc: Shopping**

**Kyle: well who let her go **

**B: Kyle just like we don't own Charmed…you don't own us **

**Cc: well disclaimer's done… on with our lives**

**Kyle: Wait…**

_**They orb out**_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Phoebe so far was having a great day off. She smiled as she looked at her little nephews. Wyatt had ice-cream all over his face and Chris sat in the back dead asleep. Their daddy, Leo, pushed them in order for Piper to enjoy. But, to his dismay they also left him the bags.

"Ok! Let's see. We went to lunch, the street sale, got a manicure… and a pedicure. What's next?!" Paige said with a satisfied grin. "Coffee!?"

"I strongly agree." Piper replied to her. "This is so much fun. Aren't you having fun Leo?"

"The best." Leo answered in a sarcastic tone trying to balance the bags and not bumping the stroller into anyone.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"How will we know it will work?!" a female demon hissed to a higher level demon named Malvex.

"We don't!" he said back calmly.

"Which one are we planning on summoning?" Another demon asked.

"Does it really matter? Now all of you shut up! I need to concentrate."

He begins to close his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he chants a demonic language. He repeats the spell until finally swirls of light begin to appear in the alter they made. Legs began to appear, then a torso, and finally a head. A young man with a surprise in his green eyes stood in the alter in front of them. He had his arm up in the air with some sort of small vial in his hand.

"Well, hello… Christopher."

**A/N: YES IT IS SHORT BUT BE PATIENT…REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE.**


	3. Premontion

**Disclaimer: Kyle comes in rambling.**

**Lena: What are you rambling about?**

**Cc: Blah blah Blah**

**B: woof woof woof meow**

**Lena: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON **

**Kyle: Demon demon demon**

**Lena: no more coffee for all over you**

**B: We we we we meow**

**Cc: Don' don't don't blah**

**Kyle: own charmed…Lena Demon.**

**Lena: EVERYONE SHUT UP BEFORE I STRANGLE ALL OF YOU**

Phoebe took a last sip of her coffee. Laughing with her sisters and brother-in-law, Chris began to get fussy.

"I'll get him." She said getting up from her seat. Everyone had been trying hard to let Piper relax today. She walked over to the baby and pick him up telling him how handsome he was in her baby voice she always used. Then it hit her.

_She saw the attic. Then her attention was drawn to a body over in the corner. She began to walk over to him. He had spiky brown hair. He was in a laying position. One of his arms was under his head. The body appeared to long from breathing. It almost seemed as if it were dead. Or at least close to death. Something seemed awfully familiar about this young man. A hand was seen turning the body over on his back. Immediately she recognized him as her future version of her nephew, Chris._

Just as quick as it hit her it was gone.

"O my God!" she screamed as her sister and Leo looked at her with very worried expressions. She then resituated herself to make sure she did not drop the baby in her arms. The baby she had just seen almost dead.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How did I get here?!" Chris forcefully asked. He tried to orb but the alter was blocking him.

"WE summoned you back from the future." The female demon hissed back. She began to look him up and down. "Well, he doesn't look like much of a threat." She spat.

"O…ok." He replied throwing the vial at her. She began to go up in flames.

Another demon threw a fireball at the young witch. But with his power he deflected it back at the demon. The other demons began to attack. Chris began to realize that they were starting to over power him. With a roll of his eyes, Malvex made a crossbow appear in his hands. He shot and Chris fell to his knees as the arrow hit him in the lower back. Malvex walked towards him and placed a hand roughly on the back of the witch's head. A glow began to come from Chris. Malvex grinned as he tasted the witch's energy. So strong. So confident. Finally he let go of the witch's head and shoved it to the ground.

"How many times do I need to tell you idiots, we are not going to kill him…yet. We need him to get to the power. Once we get the book, we can get the nexus." Then he roughly grabbed Chris' shoulder and shimmered out. He was then followed by the rest of the demons.

**A/N: YES! IT IS SHORT BUT I'M LEAVING YOU THERE SO REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE**


	4. Change in Plans

**Disclaimer:** **non propri affascinato…HA! I'm using Italian.**

Piper dropped her coffee as her sister told her of the premonition and soon began sprinting down the street to the car. Phoebe and Paige at her heels.

"Leo, take the boys to Daryl's." Piper ordered. Without replying Leo pushed the stroller to find a safe place to orb. When they reached the car Piper realized how stupid the idea to drive was. Almost as if she read her mind Paige grabbed her sisters after they got in the car and orbed over to the manor.

The sisters found themselves infront of the big Victorian house. Then Leo orbed infront of them.

"Daryl has them." He confirmed.

"Great…Come on." Phoebe yelled back as the ran to the door

Paige threw open the front door. They walked in to find the house in ruins. Furniture was overturned and glass was shattered everywhere. A small head of brown hair caught everyone's attention. A table laid on top of a limp body. Phoebe thought she was seeing her premonition again.

"O my God!" Paige said seeing Chris on the ground in the foia.

They began to sprint towards him when suddenly he lifts his head up painfully.

"NO!" He screams realizing his family running to him. He used the last of his energy and waves of his arm.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_**Chris' POV**_

After Malvex finished shimmering, Chris found himself on his stair landing in the manor. He was shoved hard down the small fleet of stairs and onto the ground in the foia. The pain was terrible and Chris' had barely any energy left to fight back but he wasn't going to help the demons. No way in hell was he going to help them.

Chris tried to sit up but as soon as he lifted up a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him causing him to fall down again. He could hear the demons laugh at him and one even spat at him. Then a boot came square to his cheek. He was in state of semi consciousness. All he could hear was a tornado inside the manor. Everything was breaking. He heard the chimes of the damn clock that always broke, fall to pieces next to him. Then he felt the table shoved on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get to your position, the sisters should be home soon." Malvex barked.

True to his word Chris could hear the front door slam open. Then he heard his aunt and the rest of whoever was there sprint towards. He couldn't let his family get hurt, especially if baby Wyatt was there with them. Summoning up all his energy he lifted his head. He saw two very big brute demons waiting for them. He screamed at his family and waved his arm.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chris sends Piper, Paige, Leo, and Phoebe flying out onto the grass and slams the door shut. A light purple surround the house before finally in disappeared into the walls of the Victorian house.

"You idiot!" Malvex screamed, kicking Chris just before he passed out, he couldn't fight the darkness anymore.

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE**

**I GOT GROUNDED AND THIS WAS THE ONLY TIME BOTH OF MY PARENTS LEFT THE HOUSE.**


	5. Tries

**Disclaimer: Seriously! What is the point of this damn thing? To crush our dreams of ever become a successful person. Ok ok ok I do not own Charmed. **

"What the Hell…"Paige moans as he fixes her hair.

"Ouch!" Phoebe simply replies.

Suddenly a swirl of lights began to form. Before there very eyes, Future Wyatt, Piper's eldest son, stood in front of them. He had the most worried face ever. One Piper couldn't even make.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"The house must have felt the danger and made a force field of some sort." A demon came into the attic saying.

"Yes, I can see that!" Malvex spat. "But now we have the book, thanks to our little key here." He added throwing a glance over to the witch on the ground who was still unconscious. He casually flipped through the pages of the big green leather book.

"What about him!?" The demon hissed nodding towards Chris.

"The poison from the arrow should kill him soon enough. Besides if we have another mess up we can use him again." Malvex said. With that he dismissed the demon and continued to flip through the book.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Hi mom." Wyatt said rather quickly, helping his mother off the ground.

"Hi Honey. Give me one sec." Piper replied walking past him and to the front doors. She then raised her hands and with the use of her powers she tried to blow the doors to pieces.

"I need to get in and heal him!" Leo said in frantic worry.

"We know honey." Phoebe tried to comfort, rubbing his shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Paige asked turning to Wyatt.

"I honestly, do not know! We were in the middle vanquishing a demon called Malvex when all of the sudden he began to chant some sort of language. I don't exactly know what it was. But then Chris was gone and now I can't find him so I came here hoping to see if you guys brought him here…" Wyatt went on but Phoebe finally stopped him.

"Do you have a potion?" She softly asked. She could sense all the worry older Wyatt felt.

"Yeah but it probably isn't strong enough in this time. I don't think he was cursed yet. We probably need a spell too." Wyatt still rambled.

"Ok. It's ok Wyatt." Phoebe tried to keep him calm.

"First we have to get to Chris!" Leo said fiercely.

"Leo! We will." Piper turned to him finally giving up on her power. "Try to orb." She knew it was no use but they had to do something.

Leo went into bright white orbs but he only appeared back on the ground.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"I under estimated you kid." Malvex hissed as he tightened the ropes he had tied around the young witch who just regained consciousness. He'd be damned if he let the weak witch ruin his plan anymore than it already was. "But not again." Then he roughly rolled the witch onto who is back. He smiled when he heard small whimpers of pain. Then he smacked the kid's face and stood up. "You've been a bit of trouble. Some of my demons grow annoyed."

"O…well." Chris panted back.

"You know once I have control of the power I'll kill. You and your family. I know that many demons have tried this plan but they've always had one flaw." Malvex ranted as he circled the runt like a shark.

"Wh…What exactly…is that?" Chris was desperately trying to listen to the demon rant his master plan, but the pain was excruciating. His wrist were already raw from how tight the ropes were.

"I think you know how powerful your older brother is. He is the one they always go after and that is were they failed. I was secretly hoping the spell would bring you instead of him. Take out the runt of the pack and the family unravels. I'm going to enjoy you seeing me take all of their energy. Then I'll come to you, for your turn. It'll be slow and painful. Almost like feeling your breath ripped away from your lungs."

"They'll… k…kill you…before you get the chance." Chris was desperately trying to hide his fear. His fear for his family. He had to find a way, some way to warn them. Save them.

"Hmm…I wonder." Malvex mocked as he pretend to think of the possibility. With that he kicked Chris aside and walked out of the attic. Chris passed out again from the force of the kick.

**A/N: AGAIN SORRY I'M NOT ON PAROLE BUT MY PARENTS ARE ASLEEP. SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL. I GIVE YOU A NICE LONG CHAPTER EVEN WHEN I AM GROUNDED. HOPEFULLY IN A DAY OR TWO THEY'LL FORGET THAT I'M EVEN GROUNDED.**


	6. The Youngest Halliwell

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed. No need for a weird disclaimer, this chapter was bugging me all day.**

Wyatt was pacing up and down the sidewalk. He was thinking the same thing over and over again. He was suddenly brought from his thoughts has his mother scolded him.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! IF YOU DO NOT STOP PACING I'M GOING TO FIND SOME WAY TO FREEZE YOUR LITTLE BUTT!" Piper screamed at him. Immediately Wyatt stopped. That tone was the same she used when he was a kid. It still made him stop dead in his tracks and try to find cover behind his father.

"Sorry." Wyatt muttered. He jumped again when his aunt turned him around.

"Honey, we'll get to him soon." Then she hugged him tight. As soon as they made contact, both of them were pushed into a premonition.

_In the Halliwell attic demons clustered together. Then one walked over to a bundle and lifted a head of hair. Chris winced in pain as he tried to focus his eyes. He was fidgeting with the tight ropes holding his arms behind his back. The demon holding his hair laughed as Chris looked in horror. He saw his family on the ground in front of him. Malvex walked to Paige and placed a hand on her head. He sucked all of her energy out of her soul until finally she was dead. Nothing could stop the tears rolling down Chris's cheeks._

"_Aunt Paige! Aunt Phoebe!" he yelled as Malvex did the same to Phoebe. Then he went to Leo and did the same. "DAD!" Then Piper. "MOM!" then Malvex moved over to Wyatt who had to be held by five demons. He was still struggling. Then he let a scream of pain as Malvex shoved his hand on the blonde witch's forehead. "WYATT! NO WYATT!" Chris sobbed. Even with a lack of energy and the darklighter wound he struggled. Struggled to get the ropes off. Struggled to get to his brother. _

_It was no use. All of the light from Wyatt was gone. He was dead. Malvex turned to the sobbing witch and walked towards him, laughing._

Both of the witches gasped for air. They both began to fall to the ground but Leo caught them before they could. Helping Phoebe to the ground, she began to sob. Her sobs were uncontrollable. She had felt the pain in Chris' heart in the premonition. She had felt his emotions as he watched his family get killed in front of him.

"They did it in front of him. They made him watch!" Wyatt raged as he looked at his hands trying to keep the tears from falling. He couldn't let his tears show. He had to be the strong one. He had to get his little brother back.

Leo, Piper, and Paige had no idea what the premonition was but they didn't need to know. They knew that in it they had been killed in front of Chris.

Leo stood up and walked over to the door. He didn't care about exposure anymore. To hell to exposure. He threw continuous elderbolts. He half expected someone to stop him. Piper sat up from her position on the ground. Standing next to her husband she used her explosive powers yet again. Wyatt had to do something. He used every ounce of his fire power and helped his parent try to get in. Paige added the power by orbing every brick and rock she saw at the force field. Phoebe tapped into her family's powers and used them as well.

The five Halliwells were go to get inside. They didn't care how. They were just going to get inside. They were going to save the youngest member of their family.

**A/N:STILL GROUNDED BUT DAD IS ASLEEP SO HA TO THEM!**


	7. Family Protection

**Disclaimer: Lena: need caffeine **

**B:where the hell is the coffee machine**

**Cc: KYLE**

**Kyle orbs in **

**Kyle: what **

**Lena: what have you done with the coffee?**

**Kyle: I took the machine away…You guys have another demon. **

**B: Listen you! I better bring the machine back right now. You don't own it **

**Cc: just like we don't own Charmed. Give it back now!**

**Lena: I will blow your ass to Pluto if you do not give me my coffee right now!**

Chris had been left in the attic alone for hours now. He thought he had heard loud bangs earlier but quickly dismissed them from being the demons. The pain was brutal. His wrists were now bleeding from trying to get the ropes off. The poison was moving slowly through his blood stream. To slow. He just wished the pain would stop. He had no energy left to fight.

Panting and sweat profusely he tried to get into a more comfortable position. No such luck. The demons still considered him a threat to tie his arm sharply behind his back. Couldn't they see that he couldn't go on? But if they even thought about hurting his family he wouldn't care about his pain. He would do anything to keep them safe. If that meant taking his own life then so be it. He had done it before why couldn't he do it again?

His thought drifted away to his brother. He chuckled slightly at the thought of him doing the 'Wyatt dance' as Chris called it. It was where he would pace back and forth thinking.

The darkness began to fight its way to consume Chris. He tried to keep it back. He knew that he had to be alert every moment. If he did die then he would find a way to come back as a ghost to warn them. Just before Chris drifted to unconsciousness he thought he could hear footsteps. His breathing was slowing every moment.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"We've tried everything." Paige moaned to the ground. Phoebe sat again. She was exhausted but her mind was wonder for any possible way to get through this damn force field. Where did it come from anyways? Something in her memory began to click. Then it hit her.

"Piper?!" Phoebe whispered. Her eyes widened as she should have remembered it earlier.

"What? What is it?" Piper asked looking at her.

"Look. The force field." Phoebe hinted

"Yes! It is a pain in the ass what about it?" Paige asked not catching on.

"Grams. She put it up." Phoebe shouted looking at her.

"Family protection?!" Piper whispered as she remembered the entry Grams had put in the Book of Shadows.

"What?! I'm so confused." Paige looked at them as they weren't making any sense.

"Grams put a protection spell on the manor when the girls were younger. That is why you guys have been so successful with demon attacks at home." Leo whispered as he stared at the house as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"We could combine the family desire spell and see if it works." Wyatt said. He was up for anything at the moment.

"Ok, Come on!" Phoebe bounced up. Everyone grabbed hands as Paige began to chant a spell that she quickly made up.

**A/N: It's suckish I know but it was all I could think of. I'm a writer not a poet. **

"The spell that grams has cast

Blocked us from beating demon ass

Take us now where we desire

Unblock this protection till the demons catch fire"

Soon the spell took all five of the Halliwells to their attic. The sight they would see would anger the entire family that even the source wouldn't mess with them. The sight they saw made Wyatt use all of his control to keep him from blowing up the entire house.

**A/N: HA MY PARENTS WENT TO EAT…WITHOUT ME AND LEFT ME ALONE IN THE HOUSE WITH THE COMPUTER. WILL THEY EVER LEARN….GOD I HOPE NOT!**


	8. Pissed Piper

**Disclaimer: NEED COFFEE**

**Do not own charmed **

**Happy I said it now give back my starbucks!**

Two demons walked into the attic to see there prisoner was once again unconscious. Laughing they walked over to the body and one gave it a sharp kick. No sound was made. They frowned.

"Is it dead?" One demon sneered as he poked the shoulder of the young witch infront of them.

"I don't know. Pick it up and find out." The other demon spat at him.

"Me pick it up?! You pick it up!" the demon replied stepping away. Rolling his eyes demon B grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair and lifted the limp body up. High off the ground. They laughed as they saw the face before them wince and try to squirm from the grasp holding his hair.

"There! You see. Pain. He must be alive. Just barely."

"This runt here has been a pain in the a…"The demon began to snicker before all of the sudden he blew up, screaming in agonized pain. The demon holding witch's hair turned around to see Piper raise her hands again.

"Let go of my kid!" Piper fumed. Phoebe gasped as she realized the state of her nephew. He had obviously changed her premonition when he used his powers to send them flying out of the manor. He seemed to being doing that a lot.

In panic the demon forcefully threw through the squirming body half way across the attic. Leo acted quickly and orbed into the path of his son. They crashed to the ground. Chris was on top Leo, who very easily moved his son off him. Then he began to heal him very quickly.

The next force of power came from Wyatt. He used his fire pulse and sent that bastard start to hell. Then he ran over to Leo who was desperately trying to save his son. Piper ran over as well crying.

"Come on Buddy." Leo sobbed. The wounds on his youngest son weren't healing.

"Peanut, fight. That what you've been doing don't you stop here!" Piper yelled as she held her son's head in her lap. She could feel his breath get slower and slower. "LEO!"

Wyatt was trying to keep the tears from falling. Then he did the only thing he could think of. He placed his hands by Leo's and began to heal his baby brother as well.

Leo let out a loud chuckle of victory. The blood on Chris's back cleared up and the wound began to closes. He was healing. Piper turned him over closer to Leo and Wyatt and she untied her son. Then she held both of his wrist to his father who moved to them and healed them as well.

Piper let out all the tears and all the laughs as she hugged her son's head. Rocking it back and forth. She jumped when she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Mom." Chris mumbled. Piper still didn't let go of his head but smiled.

"What is it peanut?" She sobbed.

"I can't breathe." Chris muttered. Suddenly she let go staring at him to see if they had missed anything. She laughed when she saw the smile on his face.

"So not funny." She replied even through she was laughing.

"Chris, you ass. Don't you dare do that again." Wyatt pretended to yell. Chris began to get up. But he was attacked by he aunts throwing him giant hugs and millions of kisses.

Suddenly a huge group of demons either shimmered or ran into the attic Wyatt quickly went into action and put his shield around everyone. The demons weren't attacking but separated as Malvex walked close to the shield, laughing.

**A/N: HA I'M LEAVING YOU THERE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I SHOULD BE UPDATING A LOT ON FRIDAY! SEE I DO LOVE MY CHRIS!**


	9. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: Lena: Must we keep doing this**

**Kyle: Yes… It has to be done…it is your destiny**

**Cc: Destiny shmestiny…I saw nothing about having to answer to a bitchy whitelighter**

**Kyle: Where is B? She is never here**

**Lena and Cc: With Dean**

**Lena: well fine **

**Cc: We don't own Charmed. **

**Lena: Toddles**

"Hello there." Malvex laughed. "I see Christopher got some visitors here." Then Malvex placed his hand on Wyatt's field. He took a deep breath as he began to suck the energy out of Wyatt's power. Wyatt was desperately trying to keep the field up but he could actually feel the energy being sucked from him. This demon reminded him of a mosquito. Wyatt stepped infront of Chris who was still on the ground. They only thing that was keeping him down was Piper.

Finally Wyatt had to put the field down. Chris had to push himself up. He wobbled over to Wyatt's side. Wyatt raised his hands up to blast the demon infront of him but Malvex was quicker. Malvex made the darklighter crossbow appear in his hands and aimed straight at Leo who was still next to Piper. His finger was on the trigger as Chris stopped Wyatt. Nobody dared to move.

Wyatt still feel the sweat on Chris. He could feel the breath on his neck. Suddenly, a familiar voice filled his head. A memory came back to him. A memory he never would forget. The song that his aunt sung that one night. He could remember every verse.

_Flashback_

_The thunder rumbled once again that night. A five year old Chris sat on the couch with the rest of the Halliwell cousins. Wyatt being the eldest got stuck sitting on the floor. Paige and her husband, Henry, was babysitting._

"_Wyatt, why are you so mad?" A small brown head girl on the couch asked. Wyatt looked at her confused._

"_I'm not mad." He said back._

"_Well, then stop trying to scare us!" Another girl who was the twin to the first one yelled. That's right the two girls were Paige's daughters. _

"_He is not trying to scare us!" Chris piped. They two girls looked at him._

"_Well, why is the sky falling!?" The girls asked._

"_It is not falling!" Chris yelled back._

"_Yeah huh!" one of the girls argued._

"_Na huh!" Chris countered._

"_Yeah it is!" The other little girl whined. As another thunder rumbled._

"_No it isn't!" Chris sat up straighter. Wyatt could just stare at the bunch as they began to get in another argument._

"_You guys! Stop arguing. Girls. The sky is not falling." Paige came in say. She held a three year old Henry Jr. on her hip. In her other hand she held a small tray of hot chocolate. As she set the small tray down on the coffee table, a very loud thunder growled through out the house. The lights went out and everyone screamed. Paige merely laughed. She learned a long time ago the truth about thunderstorms. She got some candles and began to light them. She looked on the couch to see her two twin daughters hugging each other for dear life. Then she saw that Chris had thrown his arms around Wyatt's neck who didn't push them away. _

_Her three year old looked at her. He was crying. She sat down on the ground cross legged infornt of a bunch of candles. He nuzzled into her lap. _

"_Mommy. Seeing song." The three year old cried. Every since he was a baby the soft sooth voice of his mother always calmed him down and helped him to put away at least some of his fear. Paige laughed and began to rock him back and forth. She drew a breath and began to sing one of her favorite songs. She thought I was perfect for the moment as well._

"_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now" She sang as she wiped away some of her son's tears. She looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway smiling._

"_Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do _

_Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_" _Wyatt repositioned himself next to Chris to hear his aunt's song some more._

"_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you" Paige continued to sing to the transfixed children infront of her. Chris had nuzzled into Wyatt's small chest as he softly fell asleep. Soon he couldn't keep his eyes open. He drifted off to sleep as his aunt's song swam in his dreams. Paige continued to sing until she saw all the eyes infront of her closed_

"_Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you" Paige finished her song as Henry took the sleeping boy in his wife's arms to his bed. Paige smiled as she put the blankets on top of the children on the couch._

_End flashback._

Wyatt didn't know was that Chris had been thinking of the same night. He too remembered every verse. Malvex laughed as the family of witches stood infront of him. Completely helpless at his feet. What he didn't notice was that Chris Had whispered something into his brother's ear.

"I've got a plan."

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I HAD SOMETHING THAT LIKE NEVER HAPPENS TO ME ...WRITERS BLOCK! I THINK IT'S CAUSE OF THE LACK OF CAFFEINE! CRAP I G2G. REVIEW!**_  
_


	10. Fight!

**Disclaimer: Kyle walks in humming**

**Lena: WOW Kyle you are in a good mood**

**Cc: should I blow him up**

**B: Maybe he's a demon**

**Cc: CRYSTALS**

**The crystals orb around Kyle**

**Kyle: THEY DO NOT OWN CHARMED…Let me out of here!**

**B: nice try…demon …what have you done with Kyle?**

**Kyle: I am Kyle!!! **

"Give me your potion!" Chris whispered. Wyatt fumbled through his pocket until he pulled out a small vial and held it to side so Chris could see it. "Potion…Phoebe." Chris orbed the small vial into his aunt's hand. He pretended to being trying to get support on Wyatt's shoulder as Malvex went on with his rant. The funny thing to Wyatt was that in the future he had been doing the same thing.

"Come on Christopher. Don't you remember the conversation we had earlier?' Malvex asked harshly at Chris, still holding the crossbow deadly at Leo.

"Leave him out this." Wyatt spat back.

"Now Wyatt, I wasn't talking to you. Have you witches realized yet that I don't care about the Twice Blessed." Malvex barked.

"Wyatt you need to relax." Chris hissed in his older brother's ear.

With the demons' eyes on their nephews, Phoebe and Paige slowly began to walk behind the group of demons. When they were in position Paige grabbed two potion bombs and threw them at the group of demons.

The agonized screams of his demons, caused Malvex to jump. He turned to see most of the idiots go up in flames. Chris took advantage of this diversion and forcefully waved his arm, sending Malvex to fly into some furniture. His crossbow fell out of his hand. As the rest of the remain demons ran towards the witches, Wyatt began to use his fire pulse. A pissed off Piper began to make them explode. More demons shimmered in.

Malvex scrabbled up and grasped at the crossbow. He laughed in victory as stood and aimed at Paige. Chris figured that he would do this and orbed the crossbow into his hands. He began to shot some of the demons with it. Then he threw it half way across the attic.

"Thanks!" Paige breathed as she vanquished the demon infront of her. Then she saw a fireball coming start towards Chris. "FIREBALL!" she then orbed the ball of fire into another demon.

"Vanquish him NOW!" Wyatt shouted.

"Wyatt and I can take care of the rest." Chris added throwing his father glance. Leo was busy with being double teamed by some demons.

The sisters nodded and grabbed hands. Phoebe threw the potion at Malvex. He merely laughed at the smoke around him. Paige began to chant another spell.

"Malvex go to where

Darkness dwells

Leave us now

Straight to hell." Finally the menacing laughs stopped as Malvex began to go up in flames. The other demons screamed as the spell went up in flames as well. Finally they all were vanquished.

"What kind of spell was that?" Piper scolded.

"Hey at least it worked. The demons are gone aren't they?!" Paige merely replied.

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU MALVEX WAS ANNOYING ME! HA1 SEE WHO LOVES YOU? I LOVE YOU! DO YOU LOVE ME! I BET YOU DO! I LOVE _DREW FULLER_ WITH LIKE EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! REVIEW!**


	11. What Happened

**Disclaimer: Lena: We do NOT own Charmed…you no what forget im going to get coffee**

**Cc; take me with you**

**Lena: fine where is B**

**Cc: forget it she went with Dean earlier **

**Lena: WHAT? Bitch **

**Cc: yep and I hit her for it**

**Lena: well I guess we're going to get ice cream too then**

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked Chris.

"Better thanks." Chris replied before he tried to hide a yawn.

"What happened?" Phoebe question hoping he could fill in the blanks.

"Um…we were fighting Malvex at the pier and then I found myself in the underworld. I'm guessing he stole a crossbow because he isn't a darklighter. He said basically he was going to use me to kill you. A demon was about to jump you and that's when I sent you guys out of the house." Chris thought about the rest and continued. "He got control of the Book through. When you guys came I he was working on getting control of the…" Chris went but Wyatt finished understanding now.

"Nexus." Wyatt mumbled. "But why did they choose to summon you?"

"I don't think they did. I think I came because of my time travel experience." Chris replied.

"Alright! I've got a headache now ' Piper said turning towards Leo. On Instinct she looked at her watch. "O my God! Leo …you've got to go and get little Wyatt and Chris! It's almost 12:45!"

Leo orbed out. Gathering his children, who he kept praise over that they were alive and healthy, were fast asleep in his arms. When he orbed back to the Manor, fifteen minutes later, he found a sight that shocked him at first.

**A/N: HA! I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO LEAVE YOU THERE! WHAT IS THAT LEO SEES? I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS! HAHA! REVIEW AND I'LL FINISH.**


	12. Sleep and hug attacks

**Disclaimer: Because we love you all and left you hanging on a very short chapter here is a very short disclaimer: We do NOT own Charmed **

As Leo's orbs cleared the sight before him shocked him…at first. But then he laughed. He carried is two dead asleep children to their cribs and began to work on the rest of the house. He found Phoebe and Paige asleep at the kitchen table next to their coffee cups which appeared to not even had a sip out of them. He waved his arm and orbed them both to their beds. Then he walked over to his wife who had fallen asleep in a chair in the living room. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into their bed. Then he went to the attic. Wyatt was half falling off his chair as he softly snored in his sleep. Leo looked over at Chris, who had fallen asleep on the old springy couch.

Leo made it half way down the stair until he decide he orb his long scrawny son to the living room. Placing the young man on the couch he kissed him little on the forehead and pushed some of his brown hair out of his face. He grabbed a blanket and placed on top of his son. Then he orbed back to the attic.

He didn't even bother picking up his eldest son. He took the Book of Shadows from his lap and put it on the stand. Then touching his shoulder, Leo orbed them to the other couch down stairs. After placing a kiss and a blanket over the blonde, Leo walked over to check up on Chris one last time before he walked up the stair and went to bed. They'd deal sending them back to the future in the morning.

**Endendendendend **

Everyone gathered in the sunroom after a breakfast made by Piper early in the morning.

"Love you Mom." Chris whispered when he hugged Piper.

"I love you too peanut." She softly replied. She checked him over one last time to make sure they didn't missing anything they need to heal. Then she walked over to Wyatt.

"Remember don't worry so much." Wyatt said giving her another hug.

"Sorry, still not going to happen." She replied.

"Alright. You ready?!" Phoebe said in her sad, pout voice.

"Yep." Her nephews replied as the finished with the attack of hugs.

"OK." Paige finally whispered. The sister began to chant the spell Paige made up.

"Brothers and sons of the Halliwell line

Send them back to their time

Restore what has moved

Through space and time."

Waving, Wyatt and Chris vanished back into their own time. Piper softly felling into Leo's grasp as they walked over to their two children play in the large playpen.

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW. WORKING ON NEW STORY AS WELL, CHECK IT OUT. **


End file.
